Un San Valentin Diferente
by Gumita Cleon
Summary: Ichigo odiaba el San Valentin, las cursileris no eran lo suyo, pero el chocolate de Rukia para un chico misterioso podría cambiar su opinion. Uno nunca sabe. ONE-SHOT. Regalo atrasado de san valentin :D Ichiruki!


_**San Valentín Diferente**_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Karakura, el sol brillaba levemente, aunque la temperatura seguía siendo un poco baja, después de todo, seguía siendo invierno. En la casa Kurosaki la calma extrañamente inundaba el ambiente, no había peleas ni escándalo como se acostumbraba, y un joven en la sala de su casa lo agradecía, estaba de mal humor. Ichigo estaba preparando sus cosas para marcharse a la escuela, no tenía ni la más mínima motivación. Era San Valentín, y el odiaba esa fecha, es decir, cursilerías y corazoncitos por todos lados no era algo que el disfrutase mucho. Ya podía ver a un montón de chicas de su instituto llevando chocolates para el codiciado Kurosaki Ichigo, y aunque le gustara mucho el chocolate, podría contar con encontrar todos esos paquetes en la basura, al diablo el romance, al pelinaranja le venía importando un comino, el no quería recibir ningún regalo.

-¡Rukia!-gritó a su amiga desde la planta baja-¡Vámonos! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!

-Onii-chan, Rukia-chan ya se fue-le dijo su hermana mientras ella ponía sus libros en su mochila.

-¿Tan temprano?-preguntó el sustituto confundido. ¿Por qué rayos Rukia se había ido así sin avisarle?

-Si, se iba aportando muy extraña… seguramente por la fecha especial ¿no crees?-le dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa mientras se calzaba sus zapatos, Ichigo tuvo la sensación de que ella sabía algo-Bueno, ya debo irme-se despidió ella tomando un paquete que estaba en la salida-Hasta luego Onii-chan.

El pelinaranja vio como su hermana se alejaba. ¿Acaso Rukia sabía qué fecha era hoy? Y más importante, si lo sabía ¿Le iba a regalar un chocolate a alguien? Instantáneamente sintió que la sangre le hervía a la par que rechinaba los dientes; inconscientemente empezó a caminar a toda prisa hacía el instituto.

-Esa estúpida enana-dijo furioso, lo extraño es que el ni siquiera sabía por qué.

* * *

><p>En el instituto una joven bajita de cabello corto estaba sentada en pupitre, veía un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel azul y se debatía que hacer. Rukia había pedido amablemente a Yuzu que le enseñara a preparar chocolate especialmente para dárselo a Ichigo, pero no se imaginó que fuera tan difícil, cuando Orihime le contó todo sobre esa fiesta del tal Valentín, todo parecía ser pan comido. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser darle un chocolate a una persona importante para ti? Muy, muy, MUY difícil. Suspiró con pesadez, ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? Salió corriendo como una cobarde de la residencia Kurosaki para no tener que toparse con la zanahoria, pero era inevitable toparse con él en la escuela, estaba atrapada. Poco a poco sus compañeros empezaron a llegar, y ella veía de reojo hacía la puerta. Rogaba que Ichigo se hubiera enfermado para no tener que enfrentarlo tan pronto.<p>

-¡Kuchiki-san!-Orihime la llamó en el momento que entró en el salón.

-Ho-hola Inoue, buenos días-respondió Rukia con ligero nerviosismo.

-Buenos días, ¿y qué tal? ¿Si trajiste un chocolate para alguien?-preguntó la pelirroja con alegría.

-Ah… si…

-¿Y quién es?-le preguntó la joven nuevamente. La Shinigami se quedó en shock.

-Ah… este…

-¡Kuchiki-san!-se oyó desde la puerta nuevamente, la pelinegra suspiró con alivio.

-Bueno días, Asano.

-Buenos días, venía a preguntar si trajiste un chocolate para mi…-dijo para después terminar inmediatamente en el suelo.

-¡No la presiones, Keigo! ¡Seguramente ese chocolate ni siquiera es para ti!-Tatsuki había llegado al rescate de Rukia, Keigo a veces podía ser impertinente.

-Prefiero que sea un secreto y solo él se entere que este chocolate es para él-respondió la Teniente con cordialidad.

-Bueno, pues espero que lo entregues pronto, recuerda que los rumores en la escuela vuelan muy pronto, y los chicos no tardaran en abordarte para saber si es para ellos ese chocolate-le dijo Tatsuki en forma de precaución.

-No creo que sea así…-dijo Rukia con duda.

-Lo que Kuchiki-san no sabe, es que es muy popular entre los chicos-le dijo Orihime sonriendo mientras la abrazaba con complicidad.

-Para nada…

-Como sea, yo que tú me cuidaría de los locos como Keigo… ¿bien?-le advirtió Tatsuki.

-Entendido.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba a punto de llegar al instituto, su ceño iba más fruncido que de costumbre, quería averiguar de una vez por todas las intenciones de la enana.<p>

-¡Ichigo!-le saludo Mizuru cuando lo vio llegar a las puertas de la escuela.

-Hola.

-Vaya, parece que estás de mal humor ¿eh?-le dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

-Para nada-respondió el sustituto secamente para seguir caminando.

-Jajá, si tu le dices-le dijo su amigo riendo. De un pronto, un chicho de su salón se acercó a ellos.

-Oigan ¿ya supieron?

-¿Qué?-preguntó el peliazul mirando al chico recién llegado.

-Me acabo de enterar que Kuchiki-san trajo un chocolate, pero no ha querido decir para quien es…

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-preguntó Ichigo enojado. Ahora Rukia estaba en boca de todos.

-Bueno, hay quienes dicen que el chocolate es para Ishida-san, otros para ese chico que viene ocasionalmente, Abarai me parece que se llama, aunque la gran mayoría dicen que es para Kurosaki-dijo el chico señalando al pelinaranja que se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Pues habrá que esperar ¿no? Kuchiki-san no es de las chicas que les gusta llamar la atención-dijo Mizuru sonriendo al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Bueno, ni hablar, por cierto Kurosaki, me parece que Inoue-san te estaba buscando-dijo el chico para después empezarse a alejar-Nos vemos en el salón.

-Claro, gracias-dijo el peliazul alegremente-Vaya, Kuchiki-san se animó a traer un chocolate para regalarlo en San Valentín, ¿Para quién podrá ser?

-No me importa, lo que quiero es que este estúpido día se acabe pronto-dijo el pelinaranja enojado entrando al instituto. Imaginar que el chocolate fuera para Ishida o Renji o cualquier estúpido tipejo en la escuela lo hacía encolerizar, lo mejor sería preguntarle a Rukia para terminar con todo esto, y si era necesario, arrebatarle el chocolate y comérselo el mismo. Abrió su casillero, y un montón de paquetes, chocolates y cartas cayeron de él.

-Si que eres popular ¿eh, Ichigo?-su amigo Mizuru se burló de él.

-Vete al demonio-le contestó mientras recogía el desastre en el suelo y discretamente veía si no había un regalo por parte de Rukia. Todos eran rosados o de color rojo. La Shinigami odiaba esos colores, así que definitivamente ninguno era de ella, así que sin inmutarse, tiró todo a la basura.

-Si hiciste eso con todos tus regalos… ¿Qué harás si Inoue-san te da uno?

-Vamos Mizuru, estoy seguro que el chocolate de Inoue es de pura cordialidad, después de todo somos amigos.

-Si, claro…

-Vámonos, estamos a tiempo para llegar temprano a clase-dijo Ichigo poniéndose sus calzas para entrar a clase, terminando esto, los dos amigos empezaron a caminar.

Al llegar a su salón vieron un montón de gente alrededor del lugar de Rukia, y para enojo de Ichigo, todos eran chicos, así haciendo un gran sonido con su garganta llamó la atención de todos.

-Estorban-dijo con simpleza haciendo que todos se alejaran del lugar de la Shinigami, dando espacio a él también para sentarse en su pupitre-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?-le preguntó a su compañera de batallas.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-dijo ella guardando el paquete que tenía en sus manos dentro de su mochila.

-Me importa porque después de todo estás de huésped en MI casa-dijo Ichigo enojándose aun más al sentir que ella ocultaba el paquete de él.

-Ah, ahora resulta, deja de actuar como un imbécil-le dijo ella dando por terminada la discusión, en ese instante, entro su profesor.

-Esto no se va a quedar así… enana del demonio-dijo él en voz baja, pero no tanto para que Rukia no pudiese escucharlo, así que la Shinigami le lanzó un libro directo a la cabeza-Ahg! ¡Tu, hija de…!

-Señor Kurosaki… ¿tiene algo que compartir con el resto del grupo?-preguntó el profesor al escuchar el "inmaculado" lenguaje del sustituto.

-No…

-Muy bien, espero que se mantenga en silencio el resto de la clase-le dijo su maestro, Ichigo miró con enojo a Rukia, mientras ella se reía oculta en la seguridad de su libro de literatura. Sería un día largo sin lugar a dudas.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Ichigo sintió que algo liviano golpeó su cabeza, levantó la mirada para buscar la culpable e intimidarlo con su mejor ceño fruncido, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar a Orihime mirándolo. Ella señalo el papel que estaba en su pupitre.

-¿Podemos hablar a la hora del descanso?-leyó el pelinaranja a si mismo, para después mirar nuevamente a la pelirroja, él simplemente encogió los hombros haciendo que Inoue sonriera, para ella eso era un si. Rukia miró de reojo toda esa actividad, estaba segura hacia donde iban las cosas, así que no pudo evitar entristecerse.

La Shinigami vio su mochila con discreción, ahí yacía el chocolate que había preparado para el sustituto. Según Orihime, el dar un chocolate a un chico significaba que ella le expresaba sus sentimientos, y si el chico le correspondía, el 14 de marzo, el día blanco, él le daba un regalo en respuesta. Seguramente cuando Inoue le diera su chocolate a Ichigo, este le aceptaría sin lugar a dudas, después de todo, la pelirroja era una chica muy linda, con ciertas cosas en su cuerpo que la pelinegra no tenia, era femenina, y esa clase de cosas que a los chicos, y a algunas chicas les gusta. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía ella con Ichigo?

La hora del descanso llego, y Rukia salió corriendo del salón con su paquete en las manos sin dejar que alguien le hiciera una pregunta. Ichigo vio esto con enojo, estaba seguro que iba a entregarle el chocolate a un chico de la escuela ¿Pero a quien? ¿Quién? Escuchó como todos hablaban sobre el misterioso amor secreto de Kuchiki-san y él se empezaba a enojar.

-Kurosaki-kun…-Ichigo oyó su nombre a sus espaldas y era nada más y nada menos que Orihime.

-Ah, Inoue… vayamos afuera, tanto barullo me está dando dolor de cabeza.

-Ah, claro-respondió ella con un rubor en sus mejillas. Salieron al pasillo quedaron frente a frente, el pelinaranja vio hacia la ventana y vio a Rukia que caminaba sola por el patio de la escuela. Orihime no estaba mejor, ella sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar, pero debía ser fuerte.

-Inoue… dime una cosa…

-¿Qué es, Kurosaki-kun?

-¿Sabes quién es la persona a la que Rukia trajo un chocolate? Todo mundo habla de eso…-dijo Ichigo mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

-Ah… no, Kurosaki-kun… ella no me dijo para quien era su chocolate…

-Ya veo…-respondió el con desanimo. Orihime pudo percibir cierto dolor en sus ojos, haciendo que sus esperanzas se derrumbaran-¿Y sobre que querías hablar conmigo?

-Ah… si… es que prepare chocolate para todos y este es el tuyo-le dijo ella sonriendo, era mentira, el único chocolate que había hecho era ese, pero era obvio que él no correspondería de la misma manera. Entregó el regalo en las manos del sustituto, quien no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido, un regalo por parte de sus amigos siempre era bien recibido, sin importar la fecha que fuera.

-Gracias Inoue, recuérdame darte un regalo el día blanco ¿si?

-Por supuesto Kurosaki-kun-respondió ella con una falsa sonrisa.

-Bueno, iré a buscar a Rukia, tiene que responderme muchas cosas, gracias otra vez, Inoue-le dijo mientras se alejaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Estoy segura que ese chocolate es para ti… Kurosaki-kun…-dijo ella mientras veía como una cabellera naranja se mezclaba entre los demás estudiantes.

* * *

><p>Rukia caminó por el patio de la escuela un rato, hasta que decidió sentarse en un árbol a pensar. Bueno, estaba segura que tendría que entregarle el chocolate a Ichigo, pero no sabía ni como, ni cuando, ni dónde. Sería bueno lanzárselo directamente a la cabeza (el cómo) después del descanso (el cuándo) en el salón de clases (el donde), pero eso sería muy escandaloso para su gusto. Tendría que pensar en algo. Suspiro con pesadez. ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado ese día? Muchas, y se regañó a si misma por hacerlo; ella era una teniente, no tendría por qué suspirar por un chico, y mucho menos por el Shinigami sustituto de Karakura.<p>

-¡Oye, enana!-una voz varonil hizo que se sobresaltara, por lo cual tuvo que recuperar su equilibrio-¡Baja de ahí! ¡Te caerás!

-El único que me hará caer, eres tu… idiota-dijo ella recuperando la compostura.

-Si, claro… baja de ahí, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-le ordenó Ichigo intentando intimidarla.

-Ja! ¿Y desde cuando me das ordenes, fresita?-le retó Rukia como respuesta.

-Tienes que decirme para quién demonios es ese chocolate.

-¿Y para qué rayos quieres saber?-preguntó la Shinigami con desinterés.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Toda la maldita escuela está hablando de ti!-le contestó el sustituto encolerizado.

-Con qué es eso ¿eh?-Rukia sonrió altaneramente para después de un brinco, bajar del árbol-No sabía que te preocupara tanto, Kurosaki-kun-le dijo con su tono de niña buena a una peligrosa distancia del pelinaranja.

-Estúpida, deja de hacer eso-Ichigo se alejó ligeramente de su amiga, su cercanía lo ponía nervioso-Y no es que me preocupe…-continuó mientras se rascaba la nuca y le daba la espalda a la pelinegra.

-Pues qué bien, porque de cualquier forma no te iba a decir-dijo la ojivioleta sacudiendo el paquete que tenía en sus manos, si, torturaría un rato a ese idiota.

-¡Maldita enana! Si no me dices para quien es ese chocolate… juro que te lo quitaré y me lo comeré y así no podrás entregarlo-amenazó el sustituto.

-¿Ah si? Solo inténtalo, fresita-Rukia también lo retó, ¿Qué se creía ese niñato? Justo cuando Ichigo se lanzó sobre la Shinigami, ella saltó por sobre su cabeza dándole una patada en la cabeza, igual que en su primer encuentro hacia 2 años-¿Cuándo entenderás que no puedes conmigo?-dijo ella aún dándole la espada a su amigo, ante el comentario de la muchacha, el pelinaranja rechinó los dientes con enojo, no se saldría con la suya.

La ojivioleta se quedó parada en su lugar, viendo el paquete y tarareando una melodía desconocida, cuando de pronto sintió una mano rodear su cintura haciendo que girara en la dirección contraria. Lo primero que vio, fueron los ojos de Ichigo.

-¡Dame ese estúpido chocolate!-dijo el forcejeando tratando de alcanzar el paquete que estaba en las manos de su amiga.

-¡No! ¡No te lo voy a dar! ¡Suéltame ya con un demonio!-le gritó Rukia tratando de alejar el chocolate lo más que podía de esa estúpida fresa, pero los brazos de Ichigo eran aún más largos que los suyos, así que después de forcejar un rato, él pudo alcanzar el paquete.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo tengo!-dijo él con voz triunfante y alzando el chocolate por sobre su cabeza.

-¡Dame ese chocolate!-le exigió la morena mientras pateaba su espinilla, el aguantó el dolor con tal de que ella no alcanzara el paquete.

-Ni lo pienses, te lo advertí, te dije que si no me decías para quien era, me lo comería yo mismo-sentenció él empezando a abrir el paquete.

-¡Espera Ichigo! ¡No lo abras…!-Rukia trató de detenerlo, pero demasiado tarde. Ichigo veía atónito el chocolate, era la forma de su insignia de Shinigami, pero en el centro estaba un dibujo de él en forma de oso con el traje que usaba con su Bankai, abajo tenía una leyenda "Feliz San Valentín, Fresa".

-Rukia… esto…-volteó a ver a su amiga quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y en silencio-¿Era para mí…?

-¡Eres un idiota!-la teniente le dio un certero golpe en el estomago al sustituto para así salir corriendo.

-¡Rukia! ¡Espera!-él aguantó el dolor para ir tras la Shinigami, había sido un idiota, ¿Por qué no solamente tuvo paciencia y esperó a que ella le diera el chocolate? Cuando por fin le dio alcance, la tomo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera-Espera Rukia, tenemos que hablar…

-Suéltame o no respondo…-le dijo ella aún sin darle la cara.

-Vamos Rukia… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el chocolate era para mí?-preguntó el con el tono más amable y tranquilo posible.

-Si, como das tiempo de explicarte las cosas, contigo actuando como un imbécil es difícil hablar.

-Si… lo siento…-Ichigo miró nuevamente el chocolate que tenía en su otra mano, sonrió con ternura al imaginarse a Rukia preparándoselo, ella era increíble-Muchas gracias, enana-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Rukia también lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-De nada, fresa-le contestó-¿Y qué? ¿No piensas probarlo?

-Por supuesto-el pelinaranja tomó un trozo del chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca. El chocolate era su golosina favorito, pero de alguna u otra forma, el hecho de que Rukia lo había hecho _especialmente_ _para él_, lo hacía aún mejor-Está delicioso-su amiga sonrió ante el comentario.

-Perfecto, ahora debo saber… ¿recibiré algún regalo en el día blanco?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Ichigo al mirarla se sonrojó, sabía a lo que se refería y si, el correspondía a sus sentimientos pero no se imaginó que ella fuera tan directa.

-Dalo por hecho-respondió el con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues, vayamos al salón, supongo que el descanso está a punto de terminar-Rukia empezó a caminar dejando al pelinaranja atrás. Él instintivamente miró al cielo mientras sonreía, soltó un sonoro suspiro para volver a ver el chocolate que tenía en sus manos, tal vez… y solo tal vez… el día de San Valentín no era tan malo, pero sin duda, ese año, había sido diferente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: Ah! Perodn por traerles este regalo atrasado D: pero resulta que el cumpleaños de mi novio es el 14 de febrero también y no me dio mucho tiempo de estar por aqui, además las tareas de la uni son horribles x.x pero aqui estoy :D. Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo pequeño pero con mucho amor, espero poder hacer el del dia blanco, que sería el 14 de marzo o.o tengo un mes para trabajar en el xDD.<br>Y disculpas por no continuar con mi fic "El mas bello y tormentoso viaje" pero pronto le seguiré lo prometo :D.  
>Espero que este san valentin se la hayan pasado con sus amigo, no necesariamente con una preja y les hayan dado muchos abrashitos así bien bonitos :3.<br>Nos vemos y hasta el proximo fic :D  
><strong>


End file.
